


∆const

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, they're broken together, twisted feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него внутри тьма, уродливая гноящаяся рана. Это она заставляет его смеяться, запрокидывая голову, и смотреть безумным взглядом на луну. Он чувствует удовлетворение от того, что теперь его чудовищный вид отражает монстра внутри него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	∆const

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change in the Only Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485356) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> Переведено на 3й лвл (мини) для команды Teen Wolf на Фандомной Битве-2013.
> 
>  **Беты:** [auntshoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe), [fagocitiruyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu) и [билли крэш](http://bagatelle.diary.ru/)
> 
>  **Примечание:** оригинал вдохновлен этим стихотворением:  
>  Больше не надо трахать меня так же сильно,  
> Как я себя ненавижу.  
> Занимайся со мной любовью,  
> Словно ты знаешь: я лучше, чем свой самый кошмарный поступок.  
> Не торопись.  
> Я новичок.  
> Но я видел практически все города с поверхности крыш, не прыгая с них.  
> Я осознал,  
> Что луне не нужно быть полной, чтобы мы ее полюбили.  
> Мы не трагедии,  
> Севшие на мель под ее светом.  
> — Бадди Вэйкфилд ( _перевод фрагмента:_ Ishtar)

У него внутри тьма, уродливая гноящаяся рана. Это она заставляет его смеяться, запрокидывая голову, и смотреть безумным взглядом на луну. Он чувствует удовлетворение от того, что теперь его чудовищный вид отражает монстра внутри него.  
Он бежит сквозь ночь — сумасшедший смех все еще отдается звоном в ушах — и загоняет любое создание, у которого хватило глупости оказаться на его пути.  
Пара зайцев. Белка. Что-то с перьями — возможно, перепел. Все они пытаются сбежать, но ни одному не удается.  
Когда он просыпается с утра — во рту кислый привкус, а на губах засохшая кровь. Эрика кривится, Дерек закатывает глаза, а Айзек снова смеется: чего бояться, когда ты сам чудовище из детских сказок?

*

Все начинается с поцелуя. Или, точнее, с толчка, который превращается в поцелуй — грязный, темный и до краев полный ненависти. Айзек почти чувствует ее вкус на своем языке, когда проталкивается глубже.  
Стайлз трется об него, запутавшись руками в его кудрях, а потом сжимает пальцы и резко тянет, заставляя Айзека открыть шею. Он отрывает губы от его губ, наклоняет голову и кусает — смыкает зубы на шее сбоку, отчего по венам Айзека прокатываются ледяные волны желания.  
Они двигаются лихорадочно, будто животные — быстро и неаккуратно, выдыхая бранные слова, когда кончают.  
Айзек отодвигается и улыбается насмешливо — уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь гадкое, но Стайлз его опережает.  
— Не думай, будто ты мне нравишься, — Стайлз тяжело дышит и кривится, приводя себя в порядок. — Потому что я все еще считаю тебя уродом.  
Айзек смеется: это идеально. Стайлз — со своим раздраженным взглядом и горькой ухмылкой — идеален.  
— Но тебе было хорошо, — дразнит Айзек и трется своей липкой промежностью о Стайлза. Тот в ответ бросает на него сердитый взгляд, но Айзек от этого лишь смеется громче.

*

Он наблюдает из теней — находится достаточно далеко, чтобы его не заметили. Это Дереку, возможно, кажется, что спрятаться на виду — это как подсластить пилюлю, но Айзеку виднее.  
Так что он ждет, пока опустится темнота, прежде чем сделать свой ход. Он взбирается на дерево в двух кварталах от того места, где ему мучительно сильно хочется сейчас быть, и не отрывает взгляда от окна. Окна Стайлзовой комнаты. Свет погашен уже минут двадцать, дыхание Стайлза выровнялось и стало тише — он заснул.  
Больше тут не на что смотреть. И едва ли есть что послушать. Но Айзек сидит и наблюдает, ждет утра и света, который оно принесет.

*

Лицо Стайлза искривлено в сердитой гримасе, а ладони сжаты в кулаки. Он что-то кричит Дереку— а тот лишь невозмутимо стоит, как всегда, и не удостаивает Стайлзову злобу даже хмурым взглядом.  
Айзек наблюдает за столкновением, не пытаясь скрыть веселье. Вся эта ярость должна куда-то выплескиваться, должна пасть на чьи-то плечи. И если Дерек не хочет быть Стайлзовой отдушиной, Айзек уж точно своего не упустит.  
Он подмигивает Дереку и посылает воздушный поцелуй Стайлзу.  
— Найди меня, как закончишь, — говорит он и неторопливо покидает комнату.

*

Они друг с другом не осторожничают — даже наоборот. Можно все — никаких ограничений. Стайлз упорен в своей ярости: он выплевывает едкую правду и оставляет укусы на теле Айзека, спускаясь все ниже; пальцами больно сжимает его бедра.  
Слова должны ранить — на то они и рассчитаны, но вместо этого что-то хрупкое расцветает в душе Айзека. Что-то, отчего он улыбается и легко — почти нежно — касается Стайлзова загривка, принуждая его опустить голову еще ниже.  
— Обожаю, когда ты такой, — шепчет он и подбрасывает бедра, загоняя член еще глубже в рот Стайлза. Тот давится и кашляет, а Айзек смеется — открыто и счастливо. Стайлз вцепляется руками в его ноги.

*

Иногда ему кажется, что весь этот перекрученный клубок ярости, злобы и страха поглотит его целиком. Сила, смешанная с эмоциями, яркой красной нитью тянется через все его мысли. Он мог бы кусать. Мог бы рвать когтями. Мог бы выть на луну. Вокруг столько способов выпустить силу на волю, превратить зияющую пустоту внутри в действие, сцедить из злобы и страха кровь с болью.  
Он думает об этом: расслабиться и отпустить, снять с волка ошейник. Он думает об этом гораздо чаще, чем следовало бы.  
Он думает о руке в волосах, о ладонях, сжимающих глотки. О том, как круто было бы впечатывать кулак в кого-то снова и снова.  
Но нет.  
Он не станет этого делать.  
До тех пор, пока есть…  
 _Стайлз._

*

У Стайлза трясутся руки и слезятся глаза. Он стоит согнувшись и втягивает воздух с не внушающим оптимизма хрипом. Айзеку приходится прикусить щеку, чтобы не заскулить.  
Он хочет потянуться и пройтись рукой по изгибу спины, поддержать — ну, насколько у него это выйдет. Но не делает этого. Не может. У них не такие отношения. Они не… Айзек не…  
— Тебе не должны причинять боль, — выдавливает он сквозь зубы.  
Стайлз бросает на него взгляд — ему так больно, что глаза блестят.  
— Ты мне гораздо больше боли причиняешь. Постоянно, — он пытается произнести это шутливо и дразняще, но Айзек слышит сорванное шипение, сопровождающее эти слова.  
Он рычит и досадливо скребет когтями воздух. Стайлз смеется — отвратительно и сломано, его легкие не работают как надо — и это слышно в хрипах и щелчках в голосе. Но он все же смеется.  
— Сделаю напоминалку, — выдыхает Стайлз и морщится, когда выпрямляется. — Лишь Айзеку позволено портить его собственность — как тебе?  
На этом Айзек все же скулит — высоко и жалко, господи. Как это произошло? Когда Стайлз успел стать настолько важным?  
— Иди сюда, придурок, — бросает Стайлз, и Айзек устремляется к нему еще до того, как тот заканчивает фразу. Сокращает расстояние между ними и обхватывает Стайлза руками.  
— Только мне можно, — говорит он и крепко держит Стайлза. Слишком крепко — если судить по рваным хрипам, которые тот издает. Но Айзек просто не может ослабить хватку. — Только мне.

*

Айзек снова смеется. Дико и неудержимо под полным брюхом луны. Он бежит и бежит, загоняет свое тело до предела. Но как бы он ни старался, ему не перегнать свои мысли, не убежать от назойливого жужжания в голове.  
«Монстр, — говорит оно. — Монстр».  
Он с силой замахивается на оленя, когти распарывают плоть, по рукам течет кровь. Животное не издает ни звука, лишь резко отклоняется влево. Айзек не бежит следом, а ускоряет темп, с легкостью ритмично касаясь земли руками и ногами.  
Ветер приносит запах, мускусный и насыщенный, что тянет за какие-то ниточки внутри, которые он не может нащупать. Айзек воет, запрокинув голову в небо, потом разворачивается и бежит обратно, гонится за запахом, который в итоге приводит его на знакомую улицу. Он забирается на дерево и не может оторвать взгляда от окна в двух кварталах отсюда.  
«Мое, — думает он, цепляясь за толстую ветку. — Мое».

*

Стайлз аккуратно — даже нежно — проходится руками по спине Айзека, горячим дыханием опаляет шею, издает такие невозможные полустоны— тихие звуки, что танцем спускаются по Айзекову позвоночнику.  
— Пожалуйста, — хрипло произносит он, сжимая пальцы на плечах Айзека. — Пожалуйста.  
Его глаза широко раскрыты — так широко, что у Айзека сжимается сердце.  
— Заткнись, — шипит он, но дает Стайлзу то, что он просит. — Просто заткнись.

*

Айзек не образец чего-то прекрасного — во всех смыслах. Испорченного — да. Сломанного достаточно, чтобы нравиться и казаться милым и загадочным — да. Но прекрасного? Безупречного? Нет, никогда.  
Он не произведение искусства, и ему это известно.  
Но…  
Но Стайлз.  
Стайлз со своим ртом и бьющей через край энергией, неспособностью остановиться и глубинной потребностью постоянно быть в движении. У Стайлза внутри заложено быть тем самым идеально правильным. Любой бы захотел им обладать и был бы счастлив такому принадлежать. Стайлз смотрит на Айзека так, будто тот стоит того, чтобы держать рядом, чтобы позволить ему остаться.  
Когда Стайлз смотрит на него, Айзек почти верит в то, что он может достичь прекрасного.

В том, что происходит между ними, никогда не было любви. Лишь боль, жар и безнадежное желание почувствовать что-то — ну хоть что-нибудь.  
Это рты, и зубы, прикусывающие пухлую нижнюю губу — и Айзек стонет от боли, чтобы потом замурлыкать в предвкушении. Это хватка Стайлза, достаточно сильная, чтобы оставлять синяки, когда он вбивается глубже и глубже — и у Айзека отрастают когти. Он распарывает ими матрас, в который его уткнули лицом. Это тысячи незначительных ран, которые немедленно заживают — царапины, и укусы, и синяки от впившихся пальцев, что появляются с пульсирующей болью и столь же быстро исчезают.  
В этом нет ничего трогательного и нежного. Никакого прочувствованного шепота по ночам или сцепленных под одеялом рук. Даже у их поцелуев есть острая грань — зубами по языкам, губы сталкиваются с губами.  
Они не переживают моменты тепла и доброты — ничего такого, что могло бы их связать. Никаких счастливых совместных воспоминаний.  
Но все же то время, что они проводят вместе, эти полные безнадежного голода мгновения, значат для Айзека больше, чем что-либо другое на этой земле.

~fin


End file.
